Shrink wrap or foil wrap, made of a variety of possible materials such as plastics or metal foils, may be used to surround the end of a container through which the contents of the container are accessed. The shrink wrap used to surround an end of the container, or possibly the entire container, may be present to provide evidence of tampering, may be used as a sealing mechanism, and/or may be used as part of a label, among other possible uses. The shrink wrap may be used for decorative cover of the end of a bottle such as a wine bottle, protecting a cork disposed therein from contaminants or damage. Shrink wrap may also be used to cover the end of a medicine bottle or beverage bottle to provide evidence of tampering, which may indicate that the contents of the container or bottle have been compromised or altered. Shrink wrap may also be used to encircle the tops of medicine vials intended for access by syringe needles through which medicine from the container is drawn. The shrink wrap may serve to maintain sterility of the medicine vial top while also providing evidence of tampering or of prior access of the contents of the vial. The shrink wrap may conform to the geometry of the container very well and require destruction of the shrink wrap to gain access to the vial contents.
Shrink wrap removal tools, also known as “foil cutters,” are designed to compromise the integrity of a plastic or foil seal that is typically formed over the end of a container to allow a user to remove the shrink wrap and access the contents of the container. The shrink wrap may include perforations or raised areas (e.g., a tear-tab) that provide a user a weakened portion of the shrink wrap which may easily be torn by hand to remove the shrink wrap. However, the perforations or raised areas may not be sufficient for tool-free removal of the shrink wrap, and further, the perforations may compromise an otherwise sterile seal that the shrink wrap may provide to the lid or cap of the container that it surrounds.